


need some help?

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, First Sexual Experience, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Mickey Lives AU, ethan lives au, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: ethan is alive and healing up at prosperity. cap walks in on him doing something. things happen. :)For full context and background readLive





	need some help?

**Author's Note:**

> um ok....self indulgence time. i liked ethan in game even tho the game itself was lackluster. :) no one talk about how this is the second fic ive written about Cap being someone's first sexual experience

Cap barely knows how they ended up in this position.

She rescued Ethan some odd weeks ago from the burning tree in Joseph's sanctuary. He'd survived, but suffered terrible burns over the entire right side of his body. Cap had brought both him and a wounded Mickey back to Prosperity to be patched up. Mickey was fine, with mainly superficial wounds. Ethan, however, was out for a few days. When he finally woke up, he was silent, acting like he had already died back at that tree.

Cap still remembers the talk she had with the Ryes, " _He's a smart guy. If he heals up completely, we could use him. "_

Kim plays with her coffee mug, " _I don't know, he's Joseph Seed's son."_

" _Yeah, he is. But he doesn't want to be."_

So, the Ryes and Cap made a deal. Ethan heals up here, completely, at Prosperity, and the Ryes can see what he does, how he can help the community. If he's a lazy jerk, he leaves. If he's a proactive jerk, he stays. While the Ryes were _definitely_ untrustworthy of Mickey, she was proving herself to be an avid scavenger and sharpshooter, almost impressing Grace with her abilities, which were the _only_ things that stopped the Ryes from kicking her out, and possibly killing her.

Cap couldn't wait to tell Ethan the news. Whether it was good or bad, Cap couldn't tell with Ethan, who was expressionless , more - or less. Plus, Ethan had already betrayed New Eden. Where else did he have to go? The more Cap thought about it, Prosperity probably felt more like a prison than a respite to him. She still had trouble keeping the Judge away from the Infirmary, sometimes. They healed from Joseph's death the moment he died, but Ethan had put the life of everyone in New Eden in danger. Sometimes, on the rare occasions she brings the Judge up in conversation, Ethan almost seemed _sad_ at knowing that they wanted a less - than - friendly 'talk' with him. He goes quiet, and doesn't respond other than a glare and a tensing of his jaw.

It's been almost eight weeks already since Mickey and Ethan had been brought in. Mickey was recovering quickly. The people of Prosperity gave her nothing but sneers and stares brimming with hatred, but she walked with an almost unbreakable confidence, unfazed by the whispers and comments thrown her way. Cap liked spending the night shift with her, talking under the moon. Ethan wasn't stable enough to leave the Clean Room, so Cap stopped by every afternoon to check on him. By Selene's vocabulary of mumbo - jumbo, he's recovering quickly, but she still only allowed an hour of visiting time.

Cap woke up early this morning, around four AM, and couldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to join the morning patrols. When she returned, the sun was just raised over the surrounding mountains. She decided it would be nice to give Ethan a good morning instead of a good afternoon, complete with a hot thermos of coffee she smuggled up the stairs before Selene could notice.

So when she sees him flat on his back, hand tugging at himself, she can't do anything but freeze, joints locked. She stands there, _stands there,_ until the thermos fell from her hand with a metallic thud, and he notices. He quickly sits up, trying to cover himself. Cap could barely stop her words from coming out.

" _Do you need help with that_?"

And Ethan stares at her like she's a rabid bear. And Cap _felt_ like a rabid bear, to be perfectly honest.

Cap won't deny it, Ethan is _pretty_ attractive. Not _handsome_ \- handsome, not the face of a heartbreaker, but he's fairly good - looking. He broods, and always looks at the glass half - empty, but he's not a complete, _horrible_ jerk. Besides, they were friends. At least, Cap thought so.

She can't remember the exchange of words that leads to her approaching the bed. But she makes it there, eventually.

So, she snaps back to the reality of her situation, brushing her long sandy hair back.

Ethan keeps his hands by his head as Cap shucks the aged sheets of the bed down to his feet. Ethan's robe is undone, showing off his injuries. His olive skin is broken by red, gauze and bandages done tightly to hide the worst parts. The wounds stretch from the bottom of his right foot, dragging up over his right side until it stops at his chin, where a slight burn licks over onto his face. As she pushes his robe away to clear his chest, Cap realizes that he's _only_ wearing the robe. Looking down, Ethan's cock peeks up, half - hard.

 _I haven't even touched you_ , Cap thinks to herself.

She looks up to see his Adam's apple bob, his hands flexing. Ethan's face is stoic, but his eyes glisten with nervousness. Cap stops her hands.

"Have you ever done something like this before?" She asks him.

"Not with another," He answers her, voice barely heard.

Cap pulls her hands away.

"That didn't mean _stop_ ," Ethan says quickly, grabbing onto the poles of the metal headboard.

Cap huffs, smirking as she returns her hands to his left thigh, pressing lightly, "Don't be _bratty_."

Ethan's face flushes.

Cap dances her fingers over his skin, careful to avoid scars and the edges of his burns. Ethan's body is lean, with slight definition from field work and other labor, but he's lost some of his mass from bed rest. His body seems to move where she touches. _Pretty reactive._ Cap traces the joint where thigh met hip. Ethan's cock twitches. Cap meets his eye.

"Get on with it," Ethan hisses through grit teeth.

"Impatience looks good on you," Cap jokes with a grin, only making Ethan flush deeper, "But I hear you, and I've got you."

Ethan's cock is almost six inches, on the thinner side, like the rest of his body, uncut. Cap watches Ethan carefully for any sign of discomfort as she pulls the foreskin down, exposing a deep pink cockhead, softly gripping him. His breath hitches, hips raising.

Cap toes herself out of her sneakers, Ethan still in her palm as she climbs onto the bed, straddling his knees. She makes sure not to apply pressure to his right leg. Ethan watches her, dark eyes blown black.

Cap gives him an assuring smile, "We won't do anything crazy, if you're worried about that. Relax. I'll be gentle."

"I'm not worried about anything, Captain," Ethan replies defensively, "I just don't see the appeal of going so.. _.slow_."

Cap lightly coaxes a finger down his chest, "Must be a busy life, being the leader of a compound. Not much time to yourself."

"It is," He pauses, correcting himself, "Was. We're alike in that wa - _ah_ ," Ethan is cut off by a quick pump of Cap's hand.

"I guess we are," Cap says, watching Ethan's eyelids flutter as she works her hand.

Ethan's long dark hair is frayed in his face, mouth parted, neck bared. The sight of him shoots right between Cap's legs. _I can wait_ , she tells herself, _I can wait_.

"Look at you," Cap rumbles, "Just beautiful."

Ethan sighs, head ducking. With her other hand, Cap lightly squeezes Ethan's testes. Ethan gasps, eyes flying open, hips bucking.

Cap almost laughs, "That feel good?"

Ethan's eyebrows furrow, "Don't patronize me, Captain."

"It's just Cap, Ethan, and I'm not patronizing you," She squeezes him again, "It's a question. Does it feel good?"

Ethan exhales, " _Yes_."

_Hm. Doesn't seem to have experimented much. Must get boring just tugging on your dick. Do they even, like, talk about masturbation? I wonder how the Sex ED classes are in New Eden. Pff, they probably teach them that sex is to be saved until marriage, or some stupid shit like that. Maybe -_

Ethan's mouth falls open wider when Cap pushes her thumb against the slit of his prick, a soft ' _fuck_ ' escaping him.

_Shit, pay attention Cap._

Swirling precum, she watches his toned chest rise and fall quickly, head falling back into the pillows, his cock burning in her hand. Her core throbs between her legs.

"I know you do it much more quickly, but is there a specific way you like it?" Cap asks him.

Ethan shakes his head, "Not particularly."

He's struggling to keep himself awake, it looks like. Ethan is, by all accounts, a mess, sweating. _That can't be good for his wraps_.

Still, that doesn't stop Cap from pumping her hand, watching Ethan come apart at the seams. His knuckles whiten as he grips the metal bedframe, tighter and tighter, his soft whimpers devolving into pants. _Threw his pride right out the fucking window, damn._

"Almost done?" Cap asks him, trying to hide the desperate desire in her voice. _Fuck, I'll let him cum first, but he better repay the fucking favor. Just looking at him is killing me._

Half - lidded, burning hunks of coal stare back at her. Ethan nods, with an extra buck of his hips into Cap's grip.

"That's it, that's it, c'mon," Cap coaxes, "You've been real polite today, not as snappy."

Watching Ethan's eyes roll into the back of his head, Cap picks up the pace of her hand, her other hand softly fondling his ballsack. Ethan's mouth falls open, snapping his hips up.

"That's it, Ethan, use your hips, that's good."

Watching Ethan thrust into her hand, Cap is overwhelmed when their eyes lock. He looks utterly broken, cute lips an O shape, red - faced. His balls draw up in her hand.

Cap grins, "Cum for me, Ethan, that's it."

The room shakes with a shattering moan. Prick twitching, hot white spurts string Ethan's belly. His body shakes, then collapses onto the bed, hands releasing the headboard. The room falls quiet with Ethan's heavy breathing. Cap unceremoniously wipes the cum on her hand onto the bottom of his robe while he's not looking.

After some time, Ethan pushes up on his elbows, pushing his hair out of his face. He looks almost sleepy in his afterglow, eyes drooping. _Cute_. Cap carefully steps off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asks, voice hoarse.

"Nowhere," Cap answers, grabbing a wet rag from the ceramic bowl on the nightstand by his bedside. The water is cool.

"I'm no child, I can do that myself," Ethan says, sitting upright.

Cap wrings the rag out, "Maybe I want to do it. Lay back down."

Ethan scowls, but does as he's told. Cap wipes off the semen from Ethan's chest, ignoring the cautious look he throws her. She tries to wipe the cum from his bandages, but doesn't get far. _Ah, they change these every day, anyway. They won't notice._

"How do you feel?" Cap asks, tossing the rag back into the bowl.

"Just fine."

"Any pain?"

"I'm always in _pain_ ," Ethan snaps, sitting up, "But not after.... _that_."

Cap grabs a clean, dry rag from the nightstand drawer, "You're welcome, by the way."

Ethan scoffs, "Always the gracious one, Captain."

"It's just Cap," Cap insists, wiping down Ethan again.

"I don't see why you need to use a nickname for a nickname."

Cap snorts, "I just like it, is all," she places the second rag down. She traces one hand down his chest, "You make a real pretty sight, Ethan. You gave me quite a show."

Ethan flushes, eyeing her.

"So, you've never been with anyone else, right?"

"Correct," Ethan says, crossing his arms, "It's clear that you're much more... _experienced_ than I, so your answer is obvious."

Cap shrugs, "What can I say? We love to party in California."

Ethan snorts, "Do you do this often?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Ethan cocks his head with a huff, staring off. Cap grins, trailing her hand down lower to rest on his stomach.

"Wanna repay the favor?"

Ethan freezes. _Uh - oh._

"You don't have to," Cap says, pulling back, "It's fine - "

"I never said I didn't want to!" Ethan bites, defensive, "I just..." he exhales, "I'm not the most well - versed in this....field."

"Well, how much do you know?"

"Just what I know about myself. Which isn't much, it seems."

"I could show you," Cap tells him, "Just a little experience to get under your belt. How old are you?"

"Twenty five."

 _Only a year older. Wow, I probably blew his mind out of his dick_ , "Well, you're never too old to learn."

"You know, back h....back in New Eden, we're taught that fornication is only to be used to procreate."

It was almost strange the way Ethan spoke about New Eden, like it was less his home, and more just a place of residence where he had to adhere to their rules. _Did he always feel so out of place there?_ Cap always felt some disparity between Ethan and the other New Eden residents. Not in the way of piousness, but more in the energy of his beliefs. He felt like he put more worth into the _physicality_ of things than the spirituality of God. Cap had noticed it back when she first met Ethan, but that was just a sliver of knowledge Cap had. It only became prevalent in recent weeks, since he was brought to Prosperity.

It's an interesting realization. One that Cap keeps very, very close to her vest.

Cap gives Ethan a light pat on his stomach, "Well, we'll do everything _but_ fornicate, then," she unbuckles her belt, pulling her pants down. A mess of slick coats her inner thighs. _Christ_. She kicks off her jeans, climbing back onto the bed to straddle Ethan's thighs.

Ethan's dark eyes are wide, fixed down between Cap's legs. Cap stifles a laugh, pulling up her tank top up to bunch at her collarbone. Ethan's eyes go wider, mouth parting.

Feeling brave, Cap tucks a piece of his hair out of his face and behind his ear. Using her middle and index finger, she traces under Ethan's chin, closing his mouth. _Damn, wonder how that cute little mouth would feel on me._

"Never seen someone naked before?" Cap asks.

"Not in a way so...intimate," Ethan's voice hangs heavy in the air. Cautiously, he unclenches his hands from his sides to ghost down Cap's stomach, over her hips, avoiding touching her chest and below. His hands are calloused from work, "You're... _soft_."

Snorting, Cap pats her stomach, "That's what Rush's cooking can do to ya'."

Ethan hums in response, spreading his fingers over her thighs, "You're also very....

"Beautiful?"

"Battle - hardened," Ethan says, tracing the scars that dot her skin, "Some of these are much older than the time you've spent here."

"Captain of Security, remember? I've seen a lot of action....and not just the sexual kind," she adds with a wink.

Ethan rolls his eyes.

"I've got some stories, believe me."

Ethan's fingers trail through the course hair between her legs, stopping just short of her slit, "I bet you do."

Cap shivers at the heaviness in his voice. Refusing to meet her gaze, he smears the slick on her thighs, eyebrows creased, focused. Moving back up her stomach, he gently grabs the give to her gut. Ethan's actions are explorative, almost innocent. He cups both of her breasts, thumbing over the pink spots. Cap can't stop the airy gasp that escapes her. Ethan pauses, thick eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"....That was a _good_ sound, Ethan - "

"I know that!" Ethan bites, defensive, "I just...didn't expect you to _make_ it," His hands move down back to her stomach.

Stifling a laugh, Cap looks down past his arms. Ethan's prick is at full attention, bouncing against his belly. Warmth shoots through Cap's spine. _Holy boy isn't as holy as I thought. Damn, he got hard fast._

"So," Ethan says eventually after a prolonged silence, "Where do I start?"

Cap could cry. She takes his wrists off her hips to move them back down between her legs, "Start here."

Ethan eyes her, "You're very eager."

Cap can't stop herself, "Dude, have you seen yourself? You look like a hot fuckin' mess and it's killing me."

Ethan's head tilts with a raise of his eyebrows. Cap watches his mouth close, his throat bob with a visible swallow. He looks back down, clearing his throat.

_Oh, I've embarrassed him. I kinda like how that looks on him._

The rough pads of his fingers rub at the inside of her thighs, close to her core. Cap fails at trying to keep still, shifting on her knees.

Ethan's eyebrows crease again, almost in a scowl, "Don't move so much, you're distracting me."

Cap tries not to roll her eyes. Ethan takes one shaky breath, and she feels his fingertips press against her opening. Her skin goosebumps, spine straightening. _That's it, c'mon._

"You're.... _wet_ ," he says bluntly, "So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

 _He sounds frustrated. Well, can't be helped I guess._ She takes hold of his wrist, leading his hand up more. With her free hand, she spreads the hair covering her, pulling the hood up. She angles his fingers up, the tips of his pointer and middle pressing against her clit.

"Right here," Cap tells him. She mimics her hand on his forearm, rubbing her index and middle fingers in a small circle, "Like this."

Ethan rolls his shoulders, clearing his throat, "And that's...good for you? That's what you want?"

She doesn't hesitate, "Yes."

Seconds pass, Ethan staring down between Cap's legs, lost in thought. Deciding to test the waters, he rubs his fingers clockwise against Cap's clit.

She grins, hands moving to his shoulders, "That's it," her thighs flex, back arching slightly. Ethan makes a strange choked sound, eyes flitting over her. He presses harder, fingers angling a bit more, rubbing small and harsh circles against her. He hits her clit in a way that siphons a loud moan from her. _Fuck_.

"You like that?" he asks, voice cracking.

Cap grins, "Sure do. Nice to see your hands do something that isn't flinging cups at me."

Ethan's nostrils flair, "It wasn't _at_ you. It wasn't even anywhere _near_ you. And it was _one_ time."

With a snort, Cap grips his wrist, pulling his hand away, "Why don't why put those cute hips of yours to use, whaddya say?" She plants a kiss to the inside of Ethan's palm, grinning, their eyes meeting. She kisses down his wrist, watching him melt. _Likes it gentle?_ His gaze keeps moving, from Cap's eyes, to her mouth, to her chest, lower, back to her mouth, watching her. _Oh_.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Ethan?"

Ethan breaks out of whatever spell he was under, the gentleness of his face filling in with his usual scowl, "I _have_ ," he says pointedly. He looks at the hand holding his wrist, as if that would hide how bashful he looks, "Once."

 _A first love, maybe_? Cap's smart enough not to ask out loud. She lets go of his hand, carefully cradling his face. Smoothing her thumbs over his jawline, she realizes that he's missing small patches in his stubble.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Suppressing a laugh at Ethan's bug - eyed stare, Cap leans closer, mouth a breath away, moving her hands to his shoulders. Ethan huffs a groan. He hesitates, but eventually his hands find Cap's face, cradling her cheeks in the same way she was holding him.

His lips are chapped when he kisses her, pressing lightly. He keeps his head straight, so Cap tilts hers to avoid their noses from crashing together. It's not a long kiss, just a few seconds, but when Ethan pulls back, he looks like it meant the entire world to him. Cap beams at him.

He kisses her again. And again. And again. Like he's a man lost in the desert, and Cap offered him an oasis. Cap is no stranger to first kisses, but she's never had the pleasure of a partner try to wedge their tongue into her mouth, like Ethan was trying to. With a snort, she pulls back.

"Easy, slick," she says, "Slow down."

"I'm sorry," Ethan says, "It was just....nice to have someone reciprocate."

Cap furrows her brows. _Reciprocate? Ah, first love who scorned him, I guess. Happens to the best of us_. So, she shrugs, "Always happy to help," looking down, Ethan's cock weeps from it's tip. With a grin and a feather - light touch, she traces a vein on the side. Ethan lets out a loud sigh.

She shifts forward, hands on his shoulders, pressing her slit against him. Ethan is hot against her. _Jesus, I can only imagine how he'd feel inside_. His eyes are locked down, watching Cap roll her hips against him.

"Feel good?" She asks.

" _Yes_ ," Ethan answers, almost as a hiss of sound rather than a word.

His hips lifts with hers, trying to meet each of her movements, semi - successful. His cockhead catches against her, and she moans, holding his face, kissing him again. He clumsily kisses her back. Ethan grabs at Cap's backside, her hips, moving up her arms, unsure of where to hold onto.

" _Captain_ \- " he whines, sounding so overwhelmed it almost breaks Cap's heart. It was so different from the usual Ethan she knew, who was rigid and curt, no give to a harsh and defensive demeanor.

It was _intoxicating_ , Cap knowing she was the one undoing him. It stroked her ego, made it so large it could've blocked out the sun. She stops moving, pressing their foreheads together.

"Do me a favor, Ethan?"

" _Fffuh_ \- yeah?"

"Turn over on your side for me?"

Ethan's brows crease together, wondering, then shifts under Cap. She lifts off of him, watching him turn onto his left side.

"How're you feeling?" She asks him.

He stares at her, "Fine...what are we doing?"

Cap doesn't answer with words, instead with actions. She turns on her side as well, her back to Ethan, arranging his cock to settle between her thighs. Ethan groans, holding Cap by her waist.

"Use your hips," Cap tells him, rolling back.

Ethan doesn't need to be told twice. In this position, Ethan has a much better angle, fucking Cap's thighs with vigor. The metal of the cot squeaks with each movement of his hips. He breathes hotly against her neck, the only other sound the sound of skin slapping against skin. With each of his thrusts, Ethan's cock hotly brushes Cap's clit, her gut coiling.

"That's it, Ethan, c'mon pal, _c'mon_ ," she reaches back, grabbing a fistful of his hair, rubbing at her clit in tangent with his thrusts.

His hands grab at her soft chest, then his grip tightens, burying his face into the nape of her neck. He shudders, grunts and groans, loudly and wordlessly against her skin, like his brain couldn't keep up with his body. Wetness flecks at Cap's hand. He milks himself out, and slows, his breathing shallow.

Cap starts to jerk herself faster. Ethan grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away, his other hand taking it's place. She bucks into his hand.

" _C'mon c'mon c'mon_ \- " her mind whites out, and she crashes. She grabs his wrist, holding his hand in place as she moans herself through her high.

Exhausted, Cap releases him, noticing slight red imprints on his wrist from her fingers. She attempts to move her legs, but Ethan's arms immediately hold her by her stomach, his chest flush with her back.

"Don't move," he rasps out, almost desperately, "I just....I need a moment, don't move."

With a satisfied grin on her face, Cap lightly strokes down his arms, listening to his breathing become fuller, more even. His arms slacken, slipping from between Cap's thighs, turning over on his back. Cap sits up in the bed, looking down at him.

He looks _destroyed_ , more or less. His eyes were closed, his face flushed. His hands cover his mouth and nose. Cap looks down between her legs, seeing cum mixed with her own slick. She grabs a clean rag, wringing out excess water, wiping away the mess on her skin. She throws the rag away, finding another clean rag, using that to dab at Ethan's forehead.

"You OK, Ethan?" Cap asks.

Ethan's hands move down and away, eyes finally opening, "I'm fine," he says hoarsely, eyes glazed - over. Cap would whistle, if she didn't think Ethan would slap her on the back of her head.

"Any pains?"

Ethan huffs, grinning crooked, "Are you _kidding_?"

Cap shrugs. After she tosses him a clean rag, she bends low, she tugs her shirt back down and collects her pants, quickly tugging them on, and pulling on her sneakers. She looks to the closed window. _How long was I here for?_

"Ah, shit," Cap says, standing, "I forgot. I brought you coffee," she rounds the bed, seeing the thermos laying at the top of the stairs, threatening to teeter, and clatter down. _Oof, lucky us it stayed._ She picks it up, and it's still warm to the touch.

When she looks back to Ethan, he's staring at her. He's still looking at her with his usual, sour expression, but it's softer, somehow. Fonder. Cap didn't think _fond_ was in Ethan's vocabulary.

The soft look in his eyes disappears with a turn of his head. He swings his legs over the bed, his back to Cap. As he stands, Cap sees him stumble, and rushes to his side. She catches him under his arm.

"I got ya'," she says, "What'd'ya need?"

"Just to open a window," Ethan grunts, resisting. Cap let's him go, sticking beside him as he limps to the window. He lifts the heavy curtain, Cap taking the edge and letting it hang from a screw.

Bright sunlight fills the room, Cap squinting as light reflects off of the white walls and floor. She looks down, seeing people work and cross paths in the courtyard below.

"Nice day," Ethan says, lifting his chin.

A lightbulb goes off in Cap's head, "Want me to see if I can convince Selene to let you out for the day?"

"I doubt she would let me," he says, still staring outside, "She barely let's me shit without her knowing."

With a laugh, Cap hands him the thermos, "I'll go - "

" _Cap_! You up here?" A voice rings from the stairs. Cap turns to see Carmina climbing up the stairs, her rifle shouldered.

"What's up?"

"My mom's been looking for you all morning. We've been getting some weird reports from Bean's...." her expression drops, "Scouts."

"What kind of weird?"

Carmina doesn't respond.

Placing her hands on her hips, Cap cocks her head, "Somethin' wrong, Carm?"

Carmina swallows, shaking her head to hard Cap thought it would swivel off, "Uh...like really weird. Like ' _Shadowy - Figures - Lurking - In - The - Trees_ ' weird. Bean's still putting together some of the sightings," her eyes flit between Cap, and Ethan.

"I'll get right on it, Carm, be right down."

Carmina nods, eyes bugging from her head as she rushes back down the stairs.

Cap sighs, "It never ends," she looks at Ethan, eyes glancing down, and she wishhes the floor below would swallow her up, _because_ _Ethan's robe is still undone_. She sucks in a hiss of breath. _Oh, motherfucker. Hopefully, Carmina won't bring it up to her parents._

Rather than tell him his robe is open, Cap gives Ethan the lightest punch in the arm as she can muster, "I'll see you later, alright?"

"When's later?" he asks.

Cap stifles a chuckle. _Eager, that's for sure_ , "When do you want later to be?"

Ethan stands a little straighter, eyes scanning over Cap's face, "That depends. Would you consider..." he takes a deep breath, "Doing," he motions his hand in a small, circular movement, " _This_. Again?"

A wide grin stretches over Cap's face, "I think I would, Eth. Lemme go talk to Selene, see if we can get you out and about, or at least give me more than an hour of visiting time," she gives him a wink, saluting with two fingers, walking backwards towards the stairs, "I'll be back."

As she turns, Cap _swears_ she hears Ethan say, " _I know you will_."


End file.
